You'll be in my heart
by Gwendie
Summary: Japanese Princess Sakura Kinomoto, is bethroed to a unknown Chinese Prince, later, she takes a trip to Rome with Lady Tomoyo for 3 months..Who does she meet there None other than... S+S R+R!
1. Princess Sakura Kinomoto, Of Japan

By Sakura07Kinomoto  
You're in my Heart   
Ch. 1  
THIS IS A S+S, A LIL T+E, MAYBE SOME M+T  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own CCS  
  
  
Princess Sakura Kinomoto of Japan sat peacefully under a Cherry Blossom tree, her knees folded under her. She had in her hands a small stuffed toy, or so it seemed. "Wow Kero, look the Cherry Blossoms are finally in full bloom!" Said Sakura, she was wearing a pale pink Kimono with a lavender waistband (A/N What do you call those thingies???). "Huh, Pretty, Sakura, whens lunch?" Kero asked. "I told you already, it won't be ready for a while, besides you just had breakfast. "Yeah I'm a growing Guardian Beats y'know." "Sure Kero." Was all Sakura said. "We should go inside. Tomoyo wanted to go to the gardens today!" She exclaimed looking excited. Kero responded by flying into a little purse she was carrying. Only Tomoyo knew about her powers, even her brother and father had no idea, however Kero had the strange sense that Touya was catching on.  
"Tomoyo-Chan!" Sakura said, running through the marble floors to a landing on the stairs where she met Lady Tomoyo,(A/N Im not sure what you call them in Japan but I'll leave it at that) "Good Morning Sakura-Chan, Oh that Kimono looks lovely on you!" She said happily, Tomoyo was wearing a purple Kimono with a blue waistband. "Ready to go-" But Sakura was cut off, a palace maid had entered the room and said,  
"Princess, The King wants to speak with you, its urgent." Sakura looked sadly at Tomoyo, but Tomoyo smiled and reassured her.  
"We can go some other time, Dont worry, Sakura-Chan."  
Sakura walked slowly away to the vast throne room.  
"Dear Sakura!" Said the friendly Voice of her Father, King Fujitaka.  
"Good Morning Father!" Sakura said smiling.  
"You too, Honey, However I have some excellent news." He said looking rather grave.  
"Y-Yes?" Sakura asked.  
"Well, China has agreed to marry their son off, to you!" Fujitaka said smiling.  
"Oh... Okay..." Sakura said her smile fading.  
"What is wrong Sakura? You should be happy!"   
"Well, Oh... Great!" Sakura said forcing a smile.   
'I don't want to be selfish. I should think about the kingdom more than my own emotions...' Sakura thought.  
"Yes, this is important to our country because it will unite the two countries, our countries haven't gotten along in the past, however we've resolved those problems, dear." Fujitaka said.  
"Thats good, Daddy." She replied.  
"Well, I better go catch Tomoyo, we were supposed to go to the Gardens today, Bye bye Daddy!" Sakura said waving and running off.  
"See you later darling." Fujitaka said smiling. However as soon as she had left the room her smile faded again.  
  
  
***LATER IN THE GARDENS WITH TOMOYO***  
Sakura and Tomoyo we're sitting on a small stone bench surrounded by trees, and cherry blossom trees. There was green grass all around, and the palace was almost hidden behind the thick forest.  
"Sakura, Whats wrong? You're awfully quiet...." Tomoyo said, sensing Sakura's Worry.  
"Well..." Sakura began.  
"Well, you see, Father has agreed with China, I'm marrying their prince." Sakura said.  
" Oh dear..." Tomoyo seemed lost for words.  
"What is his name?" Tomoyo said.  
"I don't know... Father also said his cousin was coming soon, to visit with us. Touya seems quite taken with her." Sakura said.  
"Oh." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
"I suppose I can learn more about this prince, when she arrives." Sakura said.  
"But Sakura, How can your father make you marry someone you don't know?" Tomoyo asked.  
"I don't know. I always promised my mother I would marry for love." Sakura said sadly, but held her tears.  
"Perhaps....Yes..." Tomoyo said.  
"What?" Sakura said.  
"Oh nothing... I was...er.. Just thinking about this cousin of his coming soon." Tomoyo lied.  
"Oh." Sakura said.  
***  
Later, around lunch time, Tomoyo went to speak with King Fujitaka in the Dining room before lunch.  
"Your Highness, I seem to think that Sakura dosen't prefer to marry the Chinese Prince." Tomoyo said.  
"Tomoyo..." Was what he said.  
"Tomoyo, I'm sorry, I have no choice, You know, if she dosen't it will cause the fall of our country, Without an ally such as the Chinese, they could attack us!" Fujitaka explained.  
"I understand..." Tomoyo said walking off.  
***  
Sakura walked into her room and changed into her evening dress, a pale yellow Kimono with a white waistband, and collapsed on her queen sized bed.  
"Sigh. I'm sorry, mother, I don't want to dissapoint father, and the country by refusing this! I know I don't want to... But Its the best for our country. It will ensure that Japan will stay under Fathers rule." Sakura said looking at the ceiling.  
There was no answer, But Sakura knew, Somewhere, Nadeshiko was listening.  
  
Sakura walked out into the vast halls of the palace again and saw Tomoyo, she seemed to be muttering to herself.  
"Tomoyo-Chan?" Sakura whispered.  
Tomoyo didn't hear her, but Sakura could catch things of what she was saying.  
"I...Suppose, No, Thats stupid....Hmm... Wait... Yes I've got it!" Tomoyo said, leaping into the air looking victorious.  
"Uh... Tomoyo!" Sakura said sheepishly.  
"Oh, Sakura! I'm Sorry, I was just thinking." Tomoyo said, she was wearing a blue kimono, with a white flower patterned on it and a light green waistband with a bow in the back, her hair was styled into an elegant bun.  
"Oh..." Sakura said. Sakura felt that if she asked Tomoyo wouldn't tell her anyways.  
***  
Sakura spent the next week pacing about the palace gardens and such, deep in thought, While Tomoyo on the other hand, spent time conversing with Sakuras father in the library.  
When one evening, Her father came into her bed chambers, and saw Sakura, she was reading a book and had obviously dragged a large chair out onto her large circular deck.  
"Sakura?" Her father called.  
He opened the large doors to the outside.  
"Hi Daddy," She said smiling up at him.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo and I Have planned a vacation for you, you seem quite mellow here at the palace, we thought you should get out more." Fujitaka said.  
This shocked Sakura, She seemed frozen.  
"We thought you should take a nice vacation with Tomoyo to France, She agrees with me on the subject." Fujitaka said.  
'Father never lets me outside the palace walls, whats gotten into him?'   
"Sounds like fun!" She replied.  
"Yes, You're not on a private jet though, so you must act like your not the Princess." Fujitaka said.  
"Okay!" Sakura replied.  
"And You'll have a person to watch over you on the plane, to make sure you get on and off safely." He said.  
"Thankyou!" Sakura said smiling.  
"You're welcome honey, See you later Sakura!" He said waving.  
"Hmmm" Sakura said.  
***  
After about 2 weeks, Sakura arrived at the airport with Tomoyo and Fujitaka. Sakura had slept in, so she had to throw on her bottle green kimono with a pink waistband.  
Tomoyo however, had awoken early, and thought it best to put on more casual clothes, and had adorned a purple duster, black pants and a pink V-neck shirt underneath.  
"Tomoyo! I still can't believe how.... how..." Sakura started.  
"Casual, Normal I look?" Tomoyo finished smiling. They we're all waiting in their seats for the plane to be ready to board.  
"Tomoyo... Everyone's staring at me..." Sakura whispered.  
"It's probably because you look so cute!" Tomoyo whispered back.  
"Hoe????" Sakura said. However she thought it more because she looked like she was about to arrive at a festival.  
"Flight 292 nonstop to Paris, France, is now boarding, seats 1 throught 19, please board." The speaker said.  
"Thats you girls!" Fujitaka said.  
"Now you girls have fun, and be careful," He lowered his voice, "No one will recognize you in France!" He said quietly.  
"Okay Daddy! I love you, See you when I get back!" Sakura said waving as she boarded the plane.  
"Goodbye Mr. Fujitaka," Tomoyo said following.  
  
HOWD U LIKE IT??? CHAP 1 R+R  
Sakura07Kinomoto 


	2. Sakura in France, and the Mysterious Boy

I dont own CCS  
  
OKAY JUST A FEW things, okay, um Tomoyo and Sakura are 14, Syaoran is going to be 15, Meiling is 15, and tha's it! Oh yeah,  
Sakura still has her cute short hairstyle!  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was busy reading a fashion magazine she bought in one of the stores, while Sakura was sewing. Her mother had taught her a little when she was very young, and Sakura taught herself the rest.  
Sakura was sewing what looked like a 3 dimensional heart, with a pattern on it, so far the heart was pink, with white outlines and a pale, pale green bead at the top.  
"Wow Sakura, That's good!" Tomoyo said looking over at her.  
"Thanks, wow look at the veiw!" Sakura said, then she pulled a silly face.  
"HOE! Nevermind HAAHAHA. Sorry." There wasn't much of a veiw outside, except for water.  
"How much longer?" Sakura asked Tomoyo looking excited to get there.  
"Um... Lets see... Well, the map here says we're over Europe already, so we should be there I guess in about 2 hours." Tomoyo said thoughtfully.  
"Okay!" Sakura said turning back to her sewing.  
  
  
**2 Hours later**  
  
"Hoe!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She was adjusting to there fast landing and dropped her purse.  
When the plane finally stopped, Sakura got off with Tomoyo, they got off quickly because they were near the front.  
"Wow! This place is so different!" Tomoyo said as she examined the surrounding French Airport.  
"Yeah... Woah, HOE!" Sakura yelled, She was too busy looking at everything she accidentally crashed into someone.  
"Gomen! Won't happen again sir," She said bowing quickly to a man who looked her age, and was only about an inch or so taller than her, with   
brown hair that stuck up in all directions and glowing amber eyes, that looked at her coldly.  
"Yeah.." Was all he said and she turned and left.  
"So much for a 'Thats alright," Sakura mumbled as she walked off.  
"Tomoyo, everyone is staring at me again!" Sakura said to Tomoyo.  
"Sakura, you should've brought a change of clothes, they probably don't see someone in a kimono everyday, you stick out." Tomoyo replied.  
They went to get there luggage and walked to there Condoo where they would stay, but they seemed to not know where it was...  
"Ugh!!! Tomoyo we're never gonna find it!" Sakura complanied dragging her 3 suitcases in a cart.  
"Oh, I'm sure its somewhere here..." Tomoyo said.  
They we're walking along a path that seemed to be in the middle of a pretty park. There were many seagulls fluttering around, and there was a small creek on the other side.  
"We'll never get there by dark on foot!" Sakura said.  
"Hmm... I suppose you're right..." Tomoyo said putting away the map.  
"Oh look, Convienent!" Tomoyo said pointing to a Bike Rental Shop.  
They went in, and Tomoyo rented a shiny Purple City Bike, while Sakura, who could Rollerblade better, Chose a pair of red and yellow rollerblades.  
"This is better!" Sakura said.  
"What about the luggage!" Tomoyo said.  
"Hoe!??? Dang." Sakura said.  
"Sakura you can still hold yours, since you don't have a bike." Tomoyo said.  
"Oh, right!" Sakura said.  
"Well, I'll walk my bike I guess, don't worry, I can use it later to go site seeing." Tomoyo said smiling.  
"Alright." Sakura said as they strode in the direction of their condoo.  
  
***  
"Whew!" Sakura said as she finally collapsed in a chair in their condoo room.  
"We made it!" Tomoyo said dragging her luggage in.  
"That took a long time." Sakura said.  
"Next time, lets catch a cab." Tomoyo said.  
"Okay, enough rollerblading in a kimono, I'm CHANGING!" Sakura said.  
"Tomoyo, what is casual wear???" Sakura said shuffling through her bag.  
"Um... Just a little like I'm wearing.  
Sakura came out 10 minutes later wearing a white pleated skirt and a plain blue t-shirt.  
"Good Job Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.  
"Yay! Now I can blend in!" Sakura said cheerfully.  
Tomoyo was now wearing a blue dress with a t-shirt top and a V-neck.  
"Wanna go check out the city?" Sakura asked tomoyo.  
"Sure!" She said.  
Tomoyo Grabbed her bike and Sakura strapped on her rollerblades when they got outside.  
They went down a path that passed a fountain and a museum and many pretty resturaunts and lakes.  
"Tomoyo look!" Sakura said, she was pointing to a pretty resturaunt in front of a large fountain and a wide path. It was tall, and wide and had large windows in it.  
It looked like an expensive place.  
"I don't know Sakura," Tomoyo started, but she was cut off as Sakura grabbed her arm and skated to the entrance.  
"Here, I'll chain my bike to this railing, I guess you can bring in your rollerblades, heres your spare sandals in my bag." Tomoyo said as they walked in.  
They walked into a brightly lit place with many windows and a large pond like place by the outside seating, and the pond was surrounded by other tall buildings, that twinkled like mirrors in the bright sunlight.  
"Uh... Hmm.. A table for 2, I think outside, How longs the wait?" Tomoyo asked the person at the counter.  
"Let me see, Oh, Okay, if you'll follow me, We have a seat outside for you." The lady said as they followed her to outside chairs.  
They got a table with an umbrella by the railing near the lake.  
"This is cool!" Sakura said.  
"Yeah, Wow look at the menu, they have all these!" Tomoyo said opening her menu.  
Sakura leaned back in her chair while looking at the menu..  
"Whoa,, WHOAH!!!!" Sakura screamed, she fell backwards in her chair and braced for the impact when...  
She didn't hit the ground.  
She looked up in shock to see an amber eyed boy around her age with messy brown hair, he looked strangely familiar.  
"Sorry, Um, Thankyou," Sakura said giving him one of her sweet smiles and stood up.  
"Yeah, well.." Was all the boy said as he walked off to his table with a girl that had two brilliant ruby eyes and black hair tied up in two buns. The boy's face did not smile, but he seemed to have a permanent frown on.  
"Hmm." Sakura said turning back to Tomoyo.  
"Nice Call, Sakura, good thing that guy was there," Tomoyo said slyly.  
  
***  
Later Tomoyo and Sakura decided to explore the city, it was quite beautiful. It was sunny that day, and it wasn't too crowded, of course they watched out for cars in the main streets.  
Sakura was roller blading fast to catch Tomoyo, they we're planning on going to see the famous sites.  
"Hey Tomoyo, wait up!" Sakura called from behind Tomoyo.  
"Heehee, Come on Sakura!" She called back.  
Sakura sped up and looked up to see a huge building.  
"Wow... Wha WHAHHOHH!" Sakura screamed.  
She had crashed into the fountain and flipped over the side, she was going to hit the bottom of the shallow fountain! Tomoyo looked back and gasped.  
  
  
THATS CHAP 2!!! YEAH, SAKURA AND SYAORAN GET 2GEHTER MORE IN CHAP 3, DONT WORRY!!!  
REMEMBER R+R  
-Sakura07Kinomoto 


	3. The Boat Ride

Ch3  
i dont own ccs  
  
  
  
  
Sakura braced herself for impact when two pairs of strong arms were flung around her and pulled her sharply back up.  
She looked up to her savior to see the young man with the brown hair and honey amber eyes. He had a very strange expression on his face, his eyes held concern instead of the blank coldness they we're before. She was sure she had imagined it because when she had stood upright it was back to its dreary annoyed look.  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted coming over.  
"I'm fine, Tomoyo," Sakura replied.  
"Thankyou, kind sir," Sakura said and curtsied gracefully.  
The boy looked a little shocked to see this girl acting so proper.  
"May I ask your name?" She asked.  
"Uh...Mm.. Syaoran." He said looking nervous.  
"Thankyou Syaoran! I am Sakura, Sakura Ki-, Just Sakura!" She said, she forgot to keep her identity a secret and caught herself just in time.  
"Well, Syaoran time to go!" The girl with black hair pulled up in buns said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him away.  
"Bye Meiling!" Tomoyo called after her.  
"How'd you know her name?" Sakura asked suspiciously.  
"We've met." She said simply, and Sakura knew not to press the subject because of her finality of tone.  
Sakura and Tomoyo had cast aside the rollerblades and bicycles in their Flat, and we're now taking an evening walk around Paris. The Eifell Tower Looked beautiful close up, and in front of a golden sunset.  
Suddenly Sakura skidded to a halt. She looked around strangely and intently.  
"Sakura, whats wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Mm.. N-Nothing." She said. She didn't want to worry Tomoyo.   
'What was that strange magical force???" Sakura thought.  
'The Aura, it was black! Dark Magic here?' Sakura thought again.  
"Hmmm" Sakura said to herself.  
Now Sakura sensed another aura, much much weaker than the first one, and it seemed like someone was trying to keep it from getting to her.   
'Green?' Sakura thought.  
'Who has magic around here?' Sakura thought again.  
Sakura nervously clutched her Star Key when...  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEY!" A familair Osaka accent said as Kero flew out of Sakura's backpack.  
"KERO!!! You're supposed to be in Japan!" Sakura said.  
"Well, I thought you'd need me! IM your guardian beast!!!" Kero said proudly.  
"Okay, Just don't blow our cover." Sakura said.  
"Aight." Kero said going in the backpack again.  
Sakura heard a faint mumbling...  
"Food...Pudding...Xylon Warriors...Food..." It was Kero.  
"KERO!" Sakura whispered.  
"Kero, you need to be quieter!" Tomoyo said.  
  
Syaoran looked over to Sakura, the girl he met this morning, and her friend Tomoyo. They seemed to be talking to a backpack, or else looking for something.  
"Hmmm." Syaoran said.  
"Syaoran Syaoran! Lookie! A Ferry Ride!" Meiling said pointing to a dock.  
"Uh...I'll pass..." Syaoran said walking away.  
"OOOOH no you don't you're coming on!" Meilin said grabbing his arm and dragging him to the boat dock.  
Unseen by Sakura or Syaoran, Meiling looked over her shoulder and winked at Tomoyo.  
"Hey Sakura, do you want to go on that ferry?" Tomoyo said.  
"Hey, sure! Sounds like fun!!!" Sakura said happily as they walked off to the boat also.  
  
**  
The Sunset was starting to fade into a starry blue sky as the boat went across the lake. They we're half way back to the boat dock when...  
Syaoran stepped down from the top level with Meiling and Sakura turned to see them.  
"You!" Sakura said shocked.  
"Oh... Hi again." Syaoran said.  
Sakura was wearing an outfit Tomoyo made for her, which was quite simple. It was a thin green sweatshirt with an open zipper and a hood, and underneath was a white tank top, and she had on khaki Capri's.  
Syaoran was wearing an unusual outfit, it was a Green shirt with some sort of Chinese looking design and Black pants that we're folded at the bottom. (THINK THE EPISODE OF SAKURA WHEN SHE RUNS INTO HIM AND HE GRABS HERARM TO KEEP HER FROM FALLING)  
"Um... How've you been Li-San?" Tomoyo asked trying to get a conversation going.  
They talked about the sites, the weather and annoying habits, when Sakura paused.  
The waves we're getting rowdy and the sun was beginning to set. Birds we're flying frantically towards the shore.  
"Whats going on.." Meiling asked.  
"Hold on, I'm going inside!" Sakura said.  
"Saku-" Tomyo started.  
Sakura immediatly ripped open her backpack.  
"KERO!" She whispered.  
"Do you sense something?" Sakura asked frantically.  
"Yes, it is strong magic." Kero replied seriously.  
"Sakura, you need to call your staff, but be careful, its coming from the water, and try not to be seen by that kid and the girl.  
Sakura whispered to a key on her necklace and a star staff appeared in her hand. Immediatly she sprung out the other door as to not be seen by Syaoran or Meilin. She immediatly dove into the water and Kero hid in a bucket.  
Sakura called the Watery Card and it formed a bubble around her.  
"Okay, lets do this... Quickly." She told herself as she sunk deeper.  
Then she saw a strange force that was controlling the now humoungous whitecap waves. It seemed to be coming from a section of water that was mysteriously dark. She sensed the Black Aura and pulled out windy.  
"Windy, Become a Binding Chain!" She called as Windy flew out of the pink card and chained the Black source.  
The Water then became calmer and the Surf was quieter.  
"Sakura rose to the surface and met Kero and Tomoyo.  
"Sakura, that was quick." Tomoyo said.  
"Yeah." She replied.  
"I held off Syaoran and Meiling for a while. They didn't see you," Tomoyo said smiling.  
Sakura returned her staff to a key and dropped to her knees.  
"Sakura???" Tomoyo said.  
"She used 2 cards at once, it seems. She needs rest. It has used much power." Kero explained.  
"Sakura, Tomoyo?" Meilings voice said. Kero flew into Tomoyo's pocket.  
  
there wasn't much S+S in this chappie! therell be tons in the next though, after all s+s is the only reason i wrote this!!!  
-Sakura07Kinomoto PS R+R!!!! 


End file.
